


Only Fans

by juno_verse



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Best Friend Wanda, Boss tony, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cafe AU, Car Sex, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Daddy Natasha, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/F, G!P Natasha, Girl Penis, Kink, Kinky, Knotting, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, daddy - Freeform, enjoy, idk - Freeform, probably a lot more, pure sin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juno_verse/pseuds/juno_verse
Summary: This is pure smut - most of it. WARNING: Natasha has a penis | This is set in an ABOverse (Alpha/Beta/Omega) | Includes Daddy Kink | Female ReaderPlease, if this is not for you then skip over it.-----Who knew your favorite customer had an account for porn videos?
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, natasha romanov/you
Comments: 25
Kudos: 302





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Just another warning, if this is really not your type of smut, please don't continue on. Tags are there for a reason. 
> 
> Enjoy.

You were on the first day of your heat. It was - as usual, the hardest one to go through. You locked yourself in your room and will only be disturbed if it was your grumbling stomach or if you managed to pull yourself out of your heat-filled trance. And when you do, you find yourself cooking up instant noodles or warming up leftovers.

You just got home from the cafe you were working at. They let you go home early because you felt the familiar tell-tales of your impending heat. It was that time when an uncomfortable warmth would spread throughout your entire body and your core would ache endlessly - begging to be filled. Your hair would stick to your face because of your sweat and you would walk around your apartment naked. 

So just before your heat fully let itself known, you drew yourself a bath with your favorite scents. You stripped yourself bare and sat yourself down in the tub. You let yourself be surrounded by the sweet aromas and let your eyes rest. Stuck in your own mind you ran your hands all over your body to clean yourself, letting out a soft moan as your hands laid on your tender breast. 

Your hands only traveled mindlessly south from there. Giving your sensitive clit an experimental flick, your body arched from the water and you couldn’t help the loud whimper that escaped your mouth. 

The heat was now fully settling. The water was turning cold against your bare skin and you took this as a sign to dry your body. Standing up, you stepped away from the bath and wrapped yourself with a robe. Not bothering to get dressed since you knew what was about to come -  _ not myself for sure _ , you thought with an eye roll. 

Whenever in heat, you had a hard time getting yourself off. Unless you were really, really,  _ really _ turned on – which was very rare. Although you had toys, you have never orgasmed from them – only briefly relieved from the ache for a few moments before it would return with a sharp ache and a fresh flood of slick trailing down your thighs. 

With this in mind, you remembered one of the things your fellow omega and best friend told you. "Try watching Alpha porn videos. Maybe you'll find your type of tea there." You had no idea how the two of you got onto the topic, but with your impending heat, you just took any advice that you can get. 

So that's what you’re doing now, on your bed lying on your stomach with a laptop in front of you. Hesitatingly searching for videos. You connected your earphones to your laptop and wore them as you clicked on a video.

It was an alpha male fucking an omega female. Surprising yourself, you were more turned on by the moans of the woman. You found it softer and alluring to the ears more than the man’s grunts and groans. With a certain category in mind, you searched for something.

_ Female alphas.  _

That's when you found a whole new world. One that was unknown to you but one that you were willing to venture into. Clicking on the very first video, which had half a million views and a high rating of 90%, You blushed at the very familiar woman sitting on a couch wearing just shorts and a sports bra. The video had the title of, “Helping my Omega through their heat.” 

Before you played the video you viewed the comments, eager to know what was it about the woman made a lot of watchers favor her. You were curious because the woman in the video was one of the frequent customers you had in the cafe you work for. From the moment the red-head alpha walked inside of the cafe, you felt an intense attraction for her. At first, you thought you were only intrigued but after the alpha’s frequent visits and your playful - almost flirty - banter with her, you found yourself crushing on the woman.

You knew her name,  _ Natasha _ . It always felt right rolling off your own mouth as you shouted the name to give the Alpha her order. It was a name you wrote on a cup of americano multiple times already. Her scent was a welcomed one, unlike the other betas or alphas. Even though you only caught a whiff of her scent, it calmed you down infinitely and it smelled intoxicating You read through the comments and your cheeks were heating up at some of them. And maybe you felt a tinge of jealousy too. 

_ ‘Thank you for this, Alpha.’ _

_ ‘Wish you could knot me in real life daddy.’ _

_ ‘Begging for ur knot xx’ _

The alpha diligently replied to some of the comments. You read the name of her profile,  _ DaddyBlackWidow.  _ The omega moaned out the word, ‘Daddy’ and it felt right - too right on your mouth. The ache between your legs let itself known as the woman in the paused video was staring right at you. You flushed - either from your heat or embarrassment, you were uncertain. With trembling hands, you played the video. 

_ “How have you been, baby?”  _ You paused the video, you were already turned on merely from her voice. You had such a strong urge to answer out loud but you felt too embarrassed. Instead, you played the video once again. 

_ “Let me take care of you. You know how well daddy takes care of you.”  _ You shrugged off your robe and went on all fours. One hand reached down and your fingers circled your clit. You were a whimpering and wet mess already. The slick constantly dripped down your entrance because of the alpha that was palming her hard-on through her shorts. 

The woman on the screen sat up from the couch and teasingly removed her shorts. Your eyes widened at the huge member in front of you. You longed for it to be sheathed inside you and for it to be rammed continuously to the point that you would be begging for the Alpha to stop.  _ “I know how much you want daddy inside you, baby.”  _ The pale and red-head woman spoke, her voice sounding like silk to you as your eyes watched her hand’s languid movement around her thick cock. 

You wished to feel it inside your mouth and then inside you, filling you to the brim. At the back of your head, you knew it was horrible to masturbate to the thought of a customer. But your heat and the ache you felt hurt much more than before - especially that you saw this woman you were pining after, in front of you jerking off and urging you on. 

_ “It must hurt right now baby, why don’t you spread open your legs for me, hm?”  _ Natasha smirked and even though you were on all fours with your legs spread and your back arched, you shifted your legs to open more.  _ “Such a good omega, taking orders from your alpha so well.”  _ You moaned at the praise and you felt the wetness drip down - as if your pussy was producing more slick. 

One of your hands was circling your clit slowly, while the other was used as a support to hold yourself up.  _ “You want daddy’s cock inside you? Be my good omega and take it then. I’ll go gentle.”  _ You inserted a finger inside you and you could barely feel it, so you inserted another. 

“Oh, daddy…” You sighed softly, halting your movements as you moaned it aloud. Your fingers only continued when you started to hear the moans coming out of Natasha’s mouth - her eyes were closed, her mouth agape, and her head thrown back.  _ “That’s it, baby. Taking daddy’s cock so well.”  _

Who knew you had a praise kink AND a daddy kink?  _ “You feel so good around me, baby. I’ve been wanting this the whole day. Your scent was driving me crazy.”  _ You thought about Natasha when you served her early this morning just before your heat started. The alpha sniffed around the air when you gave her her cup of coffee. You paused the video and looked at the date it was posted. 

It was posted today, an hour and a half ago.  _ Could it be?  _ You shook yourself away from assuming and continued to work yourself and listen to Natasha’s sultry voice.  _ “How does it feel, baby? How does daddy feel inside you?”  _ Your ears were being filled by the sound of Natasha’s wet jerking off and her moans. It sent tingles down your spine and it turned you on hundred-fold. 

“So good, daddy! You’re filling me up.” At this point, you didn’t stop answering back - you couldn’t if you tried. It was almost like you could hear Natasha whispering and grunting in your ear as she fucked you from behind. Your fingers could never compare to Natasha’s 8-inch in front of you, but for now, it’s doing the job as you felt the unmistakable sign of your orgasm pooling in your stomach. You opted to buy an alpha dildo later on.

_ “Will you cum for me? I want you to moan my name, let them know your alpha is taking care of you just r-right.”  _ Natasha was stuttering and her hips were moving fast but sloppily. She was thrusting into her hand as her face contorted in pleasure and her moans grew louder. You moved your fingers to match her pace and it hit you just in the right places. You were riding your fingers, desperate to cum. 

“Yes, daddy! I’m gonna cum. Just for you.” You were a moaning mess, one eye was closed while the other kept watch of the pale goddess masturbating in front of you.  _ “Good girl, cum with me. I want you to cum now, baby.” _ Your muscles tightened and you felt your pussy contract around your fingers. The strongest orgasm you ever had washed over you like a wave whisking you away. Your toes curled, and your back arched immaculately. You shouted a long string of curses mixed with the alpha’s name. 

_ “Fuck, baby! I’m gonna breed you. Gonna fill you up with my cum.”  _ You watched as Natasha’s back arched from the couch and she grunted her release. You watched, mesmerized as the ropes of cum flew up in the air and you wished it was inside you - you wished Natasha blew that load in you. 

Now, who thought you had a breeding kink?  _ “Good girl, taking all of my seed in you. Thank you for this, baby. Until next time.”  _ Your pussy contracted one last time at the praise before you pulled your fingers out with a whimper. The video then cut off to a raffle Natasha was holding.

‘Get a custom made video! I could be moaning your name or whatever you want. Just subscribe to me, and send in a request for what you want at this link. The winner’s video would be streamed live but the private one that would be sent to the winner will include a special part. Only five days left until the live!’

Needless to say, you made an account that night.  _ WidowsGoodGirl.  _ You also purchased an alpha dildo online and masturbated to Natasha’s videos throughout your heat. 

  
  


* * *

After four days, you felt better now that your heat has ended. And everything that you did during your heat, came rushing to you when the dildo arrived at your doorstep. And now, you didn’t know how you would look Natasha in the eye today as you entered the cafe you worked for. 

As you and your best friend, Wanda, set up the cafe, you were telling her all the details minus the sexual ones and she was soon laughing at you. Once you scolded her, Wanda willed her face and chuckled out an apology. 

“Seriously though, who knew Ms. Sexy Redhead had a porn account? I gotta check that out.” She laughed and before you knew it a growl erupted from your chest. Your best friend looked at you bewilderedly and you both shared the same look. “Chill out, Y/N. She’s all yours, I’m just messing around.” Wanda scratched the back of her neck before continuing with her work. 

You mumbled out an apology and your best friend merely shrugged. When the cafe door rang open, you smelled the familiar scent without having to turn around. You and Wanda shared a look of panic, nervousness, and uncertainty. Before Natasha could approach the cashier, you walked to the backroom and whispered a quick “Take over for me.” to your best friend. 

You paced in the backroom, unsure of what to do. You bit on your nails and you couldn’t stand in one place.

Ten minutes later, Wanda came into the back room and told you to come out. “She didn’t leave like she usually does when she gets her order. I think she’s waiting for you. She did stop coming when we told her you were in heat. The boss probably told her you’re back.” Your best friend pushed you out of the room as you felt your heart double its pace once you found out Natasha might be waiting for you.

When you stepped behind the counter, you saw Natasha standing by the condiment bar - head instantly twisting in your direction as if she noticed your scent once you came in. She could nearly have lost her head with how fast she turned her head. Wanda started to clean the tables that didn’t even need cleaning to give the two of you some space to talk when she saw Natasha sauntering towards the counter. 

The redhead was in an all-black ensemble. Black pants, black shoes, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket. Your mind was flashing back to Natasha’s groans and how she said ‘baby girl.’ You heard Natasha clear her throat and you snapped back to reality. 

“N-Natasha! Hi. How have you been?”  _ God, why do I sound so formal? _

Natasha raised an eyebrow at your unusual behavior. Usually, you were snarky and rolled your eyes frequently when the alpha tried a pick-up line on you. You were not gonna lie, those lines worked but you won’t show it. Natasha was too good to be true for you. 

“I’ve been well. Thank you. How about you? You were gone for a while, Y/N.” Natasha answered you with a question back. Your face burned.  _ Yeah, about that. I masturbated to you for like four days.  _

“Oh-Uhm. Omega problems, heat, and all. I’m better now, thanks for asking.” You gave her a tight-lipped smile, you do not wish to give away how turned on you were right now. But you bet that your scent has already betrayed you since Natasha raised an eyebrow and smirked.  _ That fucking smirk. Gets me. All. The. Damn. Time.  _

“Ah, I see. I’m glad you feel better. Missed you for a while.” The redhead sent you a wink before turning back striding all the way to the door, and all you could do was watch her back.

Once the redhead was out of sight, Wanda immediately went to your side. Her nose scrunched up before saying, “Can you like, maybe, dial the horny down a bit? Everyone can smell it. What a way to be discrete. She probably knows you watch her videos already.” 

* * *

Soon enough, the day of the raffle came. Logging into your forbidden account, you watched as thousands of viewers flooded to Natasha’s live stream. You could only hope that you won this. It would be a dream come true to hear Natasha moaning your name. Just the thought of it made wetness pool in your panties. 

_ “Wow! It seems like a full house today. I’m glad everyone is as excited as I am.” _ Natasha winked at the camera before dragging a hand on her bulge, clearly evident through the sweatpants she was wearing. You drooled at the sight and you started to remove your clothing. Even if the winner wouldn’t be you, seeing Natasha like this was just enough. 

You had the alpha dildo ready and lubed up - not that it was needed with the way you were dripping right now.  _ “Now, the winner for today’s stream is WidowsGoodGirl! I appreciate the username, baby girl. I bet you are indeed my good girl.”  _

You felt shivers at being called Natasha’s good girl. And wow, you won… You actually won! In your eagerness, you lined up the dildo to your entrance. Trembling with excitement. You don’t know how the hell you were gonna face Natasha tomorrow, but you would let your future self handle that. For now, you were going to enjoy this. 

_ “I got everything you wanted, Y/N.” _ You shivered as Natasha spoke your name. You’ve heard it multiple times but this was different. She said your name with such seduction and it sent bolts of pleasure to your core. Natasha held out a fleshlight and lined it up on her hardened member. 

_ ‘I never thought I needed Black Widow with a fleshlight until now. Thanks for this WidowsGoodgirl!’ _

_ ‘Lucky you! Hope I get to win next time’ _

_ ‘Damn. She can work me up like that fleshlight too.’ _

Soon enough you were cumming in time with Natasha.  _ “Such a good girl, Y/N. Daddy’s cumming in you and I want you to take it. I’m gonna breed you and fill you with my seed.”  _ After the stream was over, a video was sent to your email, the private one. You wondered if Natasha was going to go by your request. 

Readying the dildo once again, you played the video - a video that was personally for you. You were glad to find out that Natasha did do what you asked.  _ “You want daddy’s knot, baby girl? Let everyone know who you belong to? You’re mine, Y/N. Mine alone. I have always wanted you. You want this knot right? Then open up, baby. Let daddy in.”  _

You were spent by the time you were finished with the video and the whole apartment complex probably knows Natasha’s name.

* * *

The next morning, your heart was pounding wildly that you could feel it drumming in your ear. Wanda had a day off so you couldn’t rant to anyone. Your hands got clammy and you frequently wiped the sweat on the apron tied around you. So when that familiar scent wafted into your nose, you visibly froze behind the counter. Natasha walked up to the register and smirked down at you.

Without taking her eyes off of you, Natasha talked to your boss who was behind the counter as well. “Hey, Tony. Can I have Y/N for the day?” The goddess in front of you went impossibly close to your face, leaning over the counter and winking at you.  _ Jesus Christ.  _ Your boss shrugged and said, “Sure. It’s been a slow day anyway.” You sent daggers at Tony who gave you away with no complaints and he shrugged once again. 

“Thanks. Let’s go.” Natasha leaned away and when you didn’t move from your spot. She growled, leaned closer again, then put her mouth against your ear,  _ “Now, baby girl.”  _ You whimpered and felt your legs tremble before you found the strength to walk around the counter and stand next to Natasha. You removed your apron and set it on the counter before she wrapped an arm around your waist and led you outside like the gentlewoman she was. 

She led you to her car, a sleek black car. Natasha opened the door for you and gestured for you to come in. Once you were settled in, Natasha went to her side and sat down. The two of you were silent for a while before you decided to break it. “Whe-Where are you going to take me?” 

“Now that I know you feel the same way, Y/N, a date would be nice.” Natasha leaned over to your side and brushed her lips against your ear before nipping your earlobe. “...Unless you want daddy inside you first?” 

You whimpered and felt yourself clench around nothing.


	2. Daddy's Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut with a pinch of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

“...Unless you want daddy inside you first?”

Natasha’s scent filled your nose as you sat next to her in the car. It smelled mouth-watering and it invaded your senses since you were trapped in a close space with her. All you could smell, think, feel, and see was Natasha. She smiled deviously and pulled away from you when you couldn’t say anything back. 

_Woman up! Where are the flirty and snarky comebacks I had?_ After starting the car, she rests her hand behind your headrest as she looks back to exit out of the parking space. Your lust for Natasha tripled seeing the way she just exudes dominance and power. You watched carefully as the woman bit her lip in concentration and you just melted at the sight. Sensing - and smelling - your arousal, the redhead lifted a perfectly trimmed eyebrow with a curious and dark look in her eyes.

Driving away from the cafe, her hand found its way onto your thigh while the other rested on the wheel. The whole time Natasha was driving, you kept an eye on her and it’s not like you can bring yourself to drag your eyes away. It was like the whole scene was from a movie. 

_Damn, she looks so hot._ You could watch the view in front of you forever, so you let your eyes roam Natasha’s face. You started from her green eyes that had a playful glint in them, her small and pointed nose, and her full lips that were pulled up in a tiny knowing smirk. 

“Enjoying what you see, princess?” Natasha’s voice snapped you back to reality. You looked away swiftly and turned to look at the darkened window. “Y-you wish!” _Yeah, try again Y/N._ You felt the familiar angry heat on your cheeks when you felt embarrassed or when you were caught red-handed. 

So when she started to rub the pad of her thumb on your inner thigh, you clamped your thighs shut trapping Natasha’s hand between them. Her hand squeezed your thigh tightly and you smelled a small scent of her dominant pheromones. You let out a small whimper and spread your thighs open slowly. 

“Good girl. Keep them open for me.” Natasha praised you and it took every ounce of willpower in you not to moan as you felt wetness on your panties. Your hands were clenched on your knees, your fingernails forming half-moons on your palms - almost to ground yourself with the pain. You nearly lost it when you felt her pinky brush against your slit. As subtle as you can, you tried to grind back on the hand. And even with the subtlety, Natasha noticed the small movement of your hips when you heard a low chuckle from the said woman. “So eager,” Natasha said with a ‘tsk’ but you saw the small smile forming on her mouth. 

You dared to look at Natasha again and you were turned on with what you saw. The woman was flushed in her cheeks, and a visible bulge was forming in her jeans whilst still looking at the road. Seeing what you were looking at, Natasha smiled genuinely as she removed her hand from your thigh to caress her bulge. “It’s what you do to me every single time, Y/N. When you clean around the cafe in that outfit of yours, or when you hit me with that damned smile of yours.” You turned your body to face her and returned her smile. 

“Let me show you what you do to me.” You grabbed her hand and guided it to your clothed cunt. And even with your legging and panties in the way, your wetness seeped through enough for Natasha to feel it. The woman in front of you gasped before letting out a small possessive growl. “Little do you know, Nat, your lines work on me every time. And when I found your account, I wished I was the one taking that cock rather than this hand of yours.” It was your turn to wink and you removed her hand from your pussy then lined her pointer and index fingers on your open mouth. You sucked on them gingerly keeping your eyes locked with hers. 

A soft moan escaped Natasha’s mouth as she watched your mouth envelope her long and slender fingers. You popped the fingers out of your mouth with a smirk, “Eyes on the road,” Natasha rolled her eyes at your reminder before you continued with “...Daddy.” You inserted her fingers in your mouth again as Natasha’s aroused scent seemed to fill your senses more. 

Abruptly pulling her fingers out of your mouth, the alpha used her freed hand to undo her jeans expertly and then pulled her hardened member out. “Since it seems like you can’t wait for us to reach my house, why don’t you put that warm mouth of yours to use, hm?” The redhead jerked her cock with slow movements, your saliva coating it well. 

“W-while you’re driving?” You gulped at the girthy and massive cock in front of you. 

“Yes, baby girl. _While I’m driving.”_ Natasha answered and proceeded to put both hands on the steering wheel, giving you headspace under. You leaned your body forward, your breath tickling the tip. You were wary of every reaction Natasha was giving you, her breath was heavy now and her hands were gripping the wheel tightly. 

Resting your hands on her thigh, the muscles tightened under your touch and you were glad to know you weren’t the only one affected by the tension between the two of you. You started to wrap your mouth around the tip then lowered your head slowly down the shaft until her tip reached the back of your throat. And when it did, Natasha’s hips bucked upwards and the car swerved a bit before going back. 

Looking up to stare at Natasha, her green eyes were dilated, and looking at you with hazy heavy-lidded eyes. “Beautiful, baby girl. You look good just like that.” She whispered and groaned, fighting to keep her eyes open. Removing your mouth from her cock, you wrapped a hand around it - your fingers could hardly wrap around it. 

“Eyes on the road, daddy. I’ll stop if we swerve again.” You replied, your hand jerking her off. You wrapped your mouth at the base of her cock, while your hand kept moving up and down. “Understood, princess. You’re taking daddy so good.” Natasha forced her head up and you moaned at the praise sending vibrations up her shaft. Natasha’s hands gripped the wheel even tighter and her head was thrown back while still keeping an eye on the road. 

Taking her whole member into your mouth again, you bobbed your head up and down at a slow and sensual pace. Natasha’s heavy moans blessed your ears, and it sent tingles of pleasure to your dripping cunt. “Your mouth is so warm, baby. You feel so good around, daddy.” Natasha grunted and her hips started to move on time with your mouth. You moaned around her cock and she answered by moaning your name. 

You moved your head quicker as you felt Natasha’s hips start to falter and her moans got louder. “Y/N, I’m gonna cum, baby. You want that in your pretty little mouth?” She questioned and you merely hummed your approval knowing that the vibrations sent even more pleasure to you. “Ah, fuck! That’s it. Such a good girl for me.” 

Soon enough her cum was coating your throat and it seemed like it was never gonna stop. Natasha’s hand flew to your hair and gripped it tightly as she bucked wildly. “Take it, baby! It’s all for you. Swallow it.” She moaned and tried her very best to keep her eyes open. You moaned in satisfaction, finally having one part of you filled by Natasha. Swallowing her cum, you popped her still-hard member out of your mouth and leaned back to your seat.

“Thank you, baby girl. You made me feel good. My princess deserves to cum as soon as we get home, don’t you?” Natasha smiled lovingly at you before tucking her hardened member back into her pants with a pained grunt.

“Yes, daddy.” You replied, squirming in your seat uncomfortably wet. Sensing your discomfort, Natasha rests her free hand on your thigh again. “Don’t worry, my love. We’re nearing.” 

You offered her a small smile, your stomach fluttering at the pet name. You hesitantly put your hand on top of hers. Natasha glanced at you with a big grin and it just warmed your heart to no end. “N-Nat. Since when?” You questioned her as you fiddled with her fingers, your gaze at your intertwined fingers. “What do you mean?” Natasha replied, her eyebrows furrowed. “Since when did you… y’know… like me?” You were blushing furiously and you can tell because your cheeks were warming up. 

You were avoiding Natasha’s gaze and a small laugh emerged from her. “Since the first time I saw you in the cafe. Tony and I are friends, he made me come to the cafe the first time we met because he said that the new waitress he hired was my type. He was right, you are exactly my type.” You snuck a peek at the woman next to you and she flashed you her panty-dropping smirk. 

“Well, how about you, Y/N? Since when did you like me, hm?” Natasha wiggled her eyebrows as she lifted your hand to kiss your knuckles. Your heart thrashed crazily at the gesture and looked away from the woman. “Since the first time I saw you too.” You said this as quickly as you can while you kept your eyes trained to the window. 

“Good to know, baby.” And even if you weren’t looking at the redhead, you were sure that there was a shit-eating grin on her face.

Comfortable silence filled the car and all that was left was the soft hum of the car and the distinct sound of the radio. Natasha’s thumb would often rub the back of your hand and it would send electrifying jolts of feels to you. 

Soon enough the car pulled up to a modern house. It was big enough to knock the socks off your feet and have your mouth hanging open. Natasha chuckled at your expression before turning off the engine and exiting the car. She ran to your side and opened the door for you with an extended hand. You playfully rolled your eyes but graciously accepted the offered hand. She intertwined your fingers with hers, closed the car door, and walked towards the door. 

“What I get for working in the porn industry.” Natasha shot you a smile and a knowing look as the two of you entered the house. “Isn’t it too big for you?” You questioned as you watch Natasha shuck off her leather jacket, toned arms in display. You watched the muscles flex with hungry eyes. _I wonder how those feel wrapped around me?_ And before you got caught, you looked away to observe the spacious space.

“Yeah, but I figured I could settle down here eventually. _With pups and all._ ” Natasha casts a side-look at you and you simply marveled at the thought. To be filled, to be knotted, and to be marked all by Natasha. It turned you on a great deal. “Ah, I see.” You managed to let out to try and act casually but the driedness of your throat and pitched tone gave you away. Not to mention your aroused scent.

“Now I believe I promised you something, Y/N.” Natasha walked closer to you and you stepped back for every step she took until your back was pressed against the door. You felt like prey in front of Natasha like this, cornered to the door as hands snaked down your ass lifting you easily. As if the two of you had been doing this for your whole life, you wrapped your legs around Natasha’s waist and her toned arms carried you expertly. 

Your back was pressed against the door and your pussy was against Natasha’s stomach. Her green eyes were boring into yours with such intensity as her face leaned closer to you. Her gaze briefly looked down on your lips. And as if to answer her unspoken question, you closed the small distance and captured her lips with yours. Natasha took the reigns of the kiss and you willingly gave control away. The kiss sent burning flames on your lips and it spread throughout your body as the air left your lungs. 

Your hands gripped her face as she assaulted your mouth hungrily. She drank your sighs and your hips started moving on their own, grinding on her defined stomach. And as you moved your hips, you felt the tip of her bulge poking your ass. Pulling away with heavy breathing, Natasha trailed her kisses towards your neck. Kissing and sucking on your scent gland, leaving visible hickeys. 

“You smell addicting, princess. You’re all mine. Let everyone know who you belong to.” Natasha mumbled onto your neck as she proceeded to scent you.

“Do you know how much it drives me insane when you talk to those obnoxious alphas in the cafe, hm?” At this point, Natasha was growling in your ear and your head was thrown back on the door. You were gasping at the sensation being done to your neck. “It takes everything in me not to storm towards you and rip their heads off for even just staring at you. You belong to me.” She continued and with every possessive claim she makes, your cunt is clenching around nothing and is continuously producing slick. “Daddy, can I mark you too? Let everyone see you’re taken while you make videos? Please?” You begged, you cannot pass up on marking Natasha even if it’s just hickeys and not the mating mark. 

“Alright, baby girl. Let them know.” Natasha pulled away from your neck and bared her neck at you. In a flash, you were leaving several purple and red marks on her neck. Natasha was moaning in your ear and you were grinding on her stomach. You bit lightly and Natasha growled, “Wait for your next heat, baby. Daddy’s going to claim you permanently.” 

And at that claim, you let out a desperate moan. “Take me to bed, daddy.” So she did. Pushing the two of you away from the door, Natasha walked up the stairs with you in her arms. Entering her room, it screamed Natasha. You were let down on the floor gently and you let your eyes roam the room. At one corner, you saw the familiar set up that you saw in her videos. 

“Soon, daddy’s gonna show you off in front of them. Tell them who I belong to and who you belong to.” Natasha whispered in your ear and you felt your knees buckle at the thought. Natasha steadied you before she strode to the edge of her bed and sat on it, facing you. She took off her shirt, leaving her in a sports bra and her pants. She bent down and removed her shoes before settling down. The redhead had her legs open and her arms behind her on the mattress. 

“Strip for daddy,” Natasha commanded and you were inclined to do as she told. Not because she’s an alpha, but because she’s in control right now - she’s daddy now. So you followed her obediently, you removed your top slowly and your bra went with it. You wiggled out of your leggings taking your underwear down with it and then you stepped out of it along with your shoes. 

“Perfect, baby girl. You look breathtaking. Let daddy show you.” Natasha stood up and beckoned you closer. She lied you down gently and she placed herself between your legs. You were trembling with nervousness and excitement. You felt her member poking your entrance and you couldn’t help but grind upwards. “Please, Nat. I need you.” You whimpered at the brief contact. 

“So impatient. We’ll get there, my love. First, let me make you feel good.” Natasha kissed you softly before kissing her way downwards. Sucking on your skin, leaving marks on your chest, collarbones, and breasts. Your entire body felt like it was set to flame as Natasha kissed every inch of you. “Nat…” You sighed out as she fondled your breast while taking a nipple in her mouth. Your body arched from the bed to meet her mouth as she did the same to the other one. 

Natasha licked her way south leaving open-mouthed kisses on your stomach then your inner thighs. And when the redhead made the first lick on your clit, it was no longer just a fire on your body. The fire spread around the room and you couldn’t breathe. It felt heavenly, no - hellish. You felt as if you stared the devil in his - her eyes as Natasha looked up to you, stray hairs falling down her face. There was a dark look in her eyes as you moaned her name like a mantra. 

“Hng, Nat. You make me feel so good.” Now, you were grinding yourself on Natasha’s warm and soft tongue. “Will you cum for daddy, princess?” Natasha spoke, briefly stopping. “Yes, daddy. All for you.” You mewled as Natasha continued to eat you out, your hands gripping her head tightly in place with your legs opened wide. Her tongue was building sensation upon sensation as your moans grew louder and louder. Each stroke of her tongue brought such a rush of pleasure. And finally, what once was fire turned into an explosion. 

“OH! Nat, I’m cumming!” You shouted your orgasm and it doubled, even more, when Natasha inserted a finger inside you. Your eyes shut harshly, your back arched, and you saw blinding white light, “Daddy!!” 

Natasha helped you down your high by giving you slower and more sensual licks. And when you calmed down, she rose to your face and gave you a passionate kiss all the while keeping a finger inside you. You willed yourself to clench around her finger and you felt her smile against your lips. You tugged at her bra and she took it off in an instant. You were floored by the sight and you sat up a bit and started to mark her in the same places she did you. You looked back at her. 

“Inside, please. Nat, I want you inside me.” You spoke against her lips and gyrated your hips against her finger. “Are you sure? You have me already inside you, see?” And as if to prove her point, she repeatedly rammed her finger inside you and then inserted another. You gasped at the intrusion as Natasha’s eyes never left yours and her lips merely inches away from you. 

“Fuck! Natasha. Please, I need you to fuck me. I need you inside me.” You pulled at her jeans, you wanted her to take them off. You wanted her cock deep and sheathed inside you already. “Tsk, such a filthy mouth, baby. Beg for it then.” She pulled her fingers out of you and stood up to step out of her jeans. Leaving herself in compression shorts. 

And even with the shorts, it was bulging. Your pussy clenched at the sight of it and produced more slick readying for its alpha. She kneeled in between your legs, rubbing her hardon on your wet pussy. “Please, Nat. I want you inside me.” You tried and bucked your hips for more contact. “Try again, princess,” Natasha smirked and run one hand along your entrance while the other grabbed on her hardened member.

“I need it, alpha. I need to feel you cum and knot inside me. Nat, I’m begging you.” You whimpered as Natasha leaned her upper body on you and rests her forearms on either side of your head. Her face was so close to you and she had that same teasing smirk. Her clothed cock was grinding on your pussy in such a tormenting way. “Mhm, I will cum in you. But you can do better than that right, _baby girl?_ ”

You groaned inwardly, your eyes nearly brimming with tears as you look up at Natasha. “Daddy, please fill your baby girl up. I need it buried deep inside me, make me forget my name. Make me scream yours.” 

“Good girl.” She stood up again and stepped out of her shorts. Her cock sprang to life and you sat up. “Make it wet, Y/N.” And you did. You wrapped your mouth around it and eagerly sucked on it. Natasha’s breath hitched and you enjoyed every second you had her cock stuffed in your mouth. Her hand rests on your head, guiding you as you sucked; the other was on your cheek, her thumb rubbing your cheek gently.

“That’s enough, baby. Might cum already at the rate you’re going.” Natasha willed you away from her cock and lied you down again. She went back to her position on top of you and you wrapped your arms around her back as she rubbed her cock on your wet pussy, lubricating her member. Soon, she lined it to your entrance and slowly pushed in. 

You sucked in a breath, your fingers clutching Natasha’s back. “Are you good, Y/N? We still have some inches.” Natasha searched your eyes for any sign of discomfort. You looked down and saw that the tip was barely in. _Some inches, my ass._ “I’m fine, Nat. Please continue.” You eased her worries away with a soft kiss on her cheek. 

It was a few minutes before Natasha was fully in you. It hurt less because you were too wet and because you tried the dildo before. But the size of that was different from the alpha on top of you. By the time she was fully in you, you felt so full and it reached places deep inside you. When you were comfortable, Natasha slowly moved her hips. 

“Oh god, I wanted this for so long, daddy.” You moaned out as you and Natasha stared at each other’s eyes. Breaths heavy and chest heaving at finally being connected. “Me too, baby. I thought of you every time I made a video. You feel much better than my hand or any other toy.” 

Natasha soon moved her hips faster and she had you throwing your head back against the pillow and moaning her name out loud. “That’s it, baby girl, let them know. Let them know how daddy makes you feel, how _your_ alpha makes you feel.” The redhead growled into your neck, her teeth grazing where a mating bite should be.

At the thrill of being bitten by Natasha, you clenched impossibly tight around her and your moans turned into screams. “Fuck! Y/N, you’re so tight around me. Is that turning you on, huh? The thought of me biting you? Such a good omega for me.” Natasha’s hips didn’t falter on a single beat and it hit your g-spot repeatedly. 

Her praises and her talking didn’t help at trying to elongate your impending orgasm. “Who do you belong to, hm? Whose are you? Who’s making you feel this good?” Natasha grunted into your ear while she pounded you mercilessly. “You, daddy! Only you, I’m all yours.” You answered back as your eyes began to see stars. 

“That’s right. And I belong to you, don’t I? Why don’t you cum for daddy then?” Natasha moaned loudly in your ear and you felt the forming knot at the base of her cock. “I want your knot, daddy! Please I need it in me. Breed me, give me your pups.” Your nails scratched her back, leaving long thin reddened lines on Natasha’s back. 

“Open up for me, Y/N. Take daddy's knot like the good girl you are. Let me in. Let daddy in.” And you tried your best to help your alpha so you opened up more by spreading your legs as much as you can. You could hardly believe that you were imagining this just last night, and now you were finally receiving your alpha’s knot. And when it finally locked inside you, your body convulsed in pleasure as your orgasm hit you like a volt of electricity. 

“Daddy! You’re filling me up so gooood!” 

“Fuck, Y/N! You feel so tight, so greedy for my cum. Such a good girl. Daddy’s good girl.” 

Natasha’s cum painted your walls, thick ropes of cum reaching so deep in you. The two of you came so loud, you were sure neighboring houses have heard. You with your shouting of Natasha’s name, and Natasha’s vocal growls.

You felt Natasha gave you a pseudo bite. And in turn, you gave her too. A bite that didn’t press too deep but gave the same effect. The two of you felt a second and smaller wave of an orgasm at being bitten.

“Mine, you’re all mine, Y/N.” 

“Yes, daddy. All yours.”

“So, how about that date, hm?

  
"I would love that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you have any requests! I'd be willing to take them as long as it's my cup of tea. Sorry  
> Hope everyone enjoyed this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about adding a second chapter for when they finally do it in person lol. If I get enough comments to continue it, I definitely will.


End file.
